Sweetest Drug
by LuvableLunatic
Summary: Naruto is going out with the Uchiha and he's so attached, it's like an addiction. The Uchiha loves him to death but Naruto doesn't beleive him.Why does Naruto think that he so revolting?


Heeeeeeeeeelo It's me again dun dun dun.....

I am lazy and srry for any misspelt things im lazy.....

OK then anyways i am an absolute prick so im just going to start a new story cause the other one is leading ...nowhere.

I don't own naruto however i do own some chicken ramen right now which I'm going to make.

______________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Narutos P.O.V.

As I go through the room over to my bed where my raven haired lover lay, I wonder what did I do to deserve him... Or anyone at all. I am a monster and no one believes they knew what I've done. I'm positive they wouldn't love me anymore. Sometimes I can't even stand myself

I crawl onto the bed and lay my head on his wraps his arm around me as I nuzzle my head into him. As I inhale his sent all I can do is melt further into my Sasuke. Just being around him can make me happy. I love him so much. I don't ever want to let him go. I am so selfish. All I can do is think about how much I need him .. I hope sometime that.. that he wants - no not wants - needs me - as much as I need him. I told you. I'm selfish.

I don't know how long we just lay there. I can fell his breath on my head. I wrap my arms tighter around him, when did I start holding him.? I don't really know. I can hear a rhythmic beating of his heart in my ear. Everything about him comforts me, or makes me unbelievably so than I could ever fathom. I am almost on the verge of tears as of now.

Next thing I know I fell something grab my chin and tilt it up. He looks into my tearfilled eyes with sadness and confusion. He sits up and pulls me into his lap. Then he kisses me and I melt again. It was full of compassion. I open my mouth but there was no tongue. My lips seem to perfectly mold with his. As if they were made for one another.

Finally we break apart after what seems like an eternity of bliss. He looks at me with serious charcoal eyes. I feel like he can see through me. Like he can see what I'm thinking and feeling. God your like my own person drug. Im too addicted to would ever do without you my love? I think I might as well be dead. Else it would feel as if I were.

"Whats wrong?"

He said as he wipped the tears from my eyes before I grasped him tightly and nuzzled into the crock of his neck. I take in his scent trying to calm down. I can still hear that calming rhythm coming from his chest. I finally was calmed down enough to speak but I could not look him in the eye just yet. I tried to smile but it didn't even feel like it was anywhere near looking real.

"I'm sorry I .. Was just thinking about some things. I didn't mean to worry you"

" love. I can't help but worry about you. I love you, I am in love with you, I want ou to know that okay? You know you can tell me anything right?"

I nod against his chest. I can feel the tears building up again. They slowly make their way down my scared cheeks onto his black shirt. He wrapped his strong arms around me when I start to sob an his chest. Look at what I did. I don't deserve him he is too good for me. He's beautiful, I am ugly. He's perfect, I have multiple flaws. He's strong willed, I'm weak. He's well liked, I am a freak. A disgusting ugly freak.

" Can-can I ask you a question?"

" Ofcourse." He said quickly and overly enthusiastically.

" Um, w-why do you love m-me.?"

He flips on his side, him on his left side and I on my right. Our noses almost touching. He grabs me tightly around the waist and pull me against him. I embrace him back and he looks me in the eye. My breath catches in my throat. God knows Sasuke you will me the death of me. Your going to make my heart stop one of these days just by glancing at me. He looks at me sternly.

" I love you because if I ever lost you my life would mean nothing. You are my life, my air, my soul, my heart, most of all my one and only."

I sighed in relief. I snuggled into his chest again enjoying the warmth.

" Don't know what I would ever do without you." I mumbled into the cloth in front of me.

" I'm addicted to you. Your like my own personal drug that I can't get enough of. Sasuke" He looked down. " Will you ever leave me? ever?"

" Naruto." Sasuke said calmly to get my attention. I reluctantly looked up. Not looking Sasuke directly in the eye out of embarrassment. I chose to stare at one of the dark locks that just slid from behind his ear. " I would never leave you for anything. Or anyone. You should know that."

" Promise?" I asked.

He tilted my chin up once for and captured my lips for a second time this night. He did so tenderly - lovingly. One of the hands that were around my waist was now under neath the back of my shirt rubbing comforting patterns into my back. while the other hand was still on my chin so I was forced to stay. Once he released me lips all I could do was blush and hide in his chest again.

" I promise with my life." He stated calmly, reassuring me the best he could.

I smile uncontrollably. The hand that was once on my chin went to grab the covers that lay behind him to cover us both. I wrapped my hands around his waist as his other hand joined his right under my only the right mad patterns. " You make me feel so safe. In your arms." I mumble into him not knowing whether he heard me or not.

He tilted his head down to plant a kiss on my forehead and whisper a almost silent ' Goodnight' and ' I love you' One last tear escaped as I drifted of into a dream about my special someone. After I slured a sleep - drunk love you too. Or something along those lines. I love the feel of you around me the smell of you in my nose. The feel of your skin against mine your hair in my finger tips. And you voice ringing in my ears.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Third person P.O.V.

I wake with the smell of you invading my senses. I try to get closer to the familiar scent cuddling as close as possible to him. He felt Sasuke stir and prayed he would not wake up just yet. If he could he would have Sasuke and himself stay like this forever. Then his breath caught as arms wrapped around him and hugged him tighter if possible. He was used to Sasuke moving while he was asleep. He would always pull him though he was afraid he would leave. Which he would never unless Sasuke wanted him to.

Naruto tried his but to get back to whatever dream he was have so he could stay like this a bit longer. Naruto had an infatuation with the other male. He literally would not be able to function properly with out wouldn't no matter how many a times Sasuke would tell Naruto this he would never believe him. Why was he so insecure? Sasuke wanted Naruto to be open with him and never ever keep any secrets from him. No matter what. But some things. Naruto would never tell.

If anything he would like to forget himself. He was a sick worthless pkaerson. An outcast in his mind. He would never be good enough in his own eyes. He was his absolute toughest critic. He thought of himself ass the lowest scum on the earth. And that he was absolutely repulessive to anyone and everyone. No matter what they say they are lieing. If the say anthing nice they are lieing and they will talk about you behing your back.

No one could ever like you. your revolting. An eyesore to everyone. anyone you come to love will leave you because they can't stand you. Or because they will find out about what you really are. A demon, and a dirty whore. Who could love a Prostitute let alone a demon. A evil fox that destoyed cities. Killed thousands, millions of people. Is part of you the scars still remind him. Of couse you deserve to be unloved. And the fact that you used to sell your body. That makes you even more disgusting. And revolting.

He had benn told this before by lots of people. Especially some of his old costomers. God he was only fourteen. fourteen! And he had 10 or more costomers a night. He had no where to go. no home living on the streets. with no family. No friends and he was hated my everyone. The only love he ever got was from the costomers. Well what he - at the time - thought was love. It was only lust. One night he was lucky after 2 long years Iruka found him after a new costomer deal wendt wrong and he was droped off alf dead on a street corner.

Iruka took him to the closest hospital in the area. After that night the doctor cheaked him for any sexualy transmited diseases along with any normal diseases. he tested negitive for everything and he got shots for the flu, chiken pox and a tetnus shot. Iruka worked at a local shelter that helped everone from drugies to schizos to the accasional homeless person. Once Naruto get out of the shelter he was put into a a school nearby where he mest Sakura. Whom he had a crush on immediatly. And Sasuke Uchiha who he was a rival and friend to for 1 year when they finally became normal friend. After 2 years they realized their feelings and started dating one another. He also met his best friends in that school.

He met Shikamaru Nara the second friend Naruto made in his life. A lazy, genius that enjoyed life to the fullest...As long as it didn't take too much effort. And Kiba Inuzuka a dog - crazy boy with ragged brown hair and a spontanious personality. Along with Choji Akumichi a .... Chubby kid that does not take the word ' fat' lightly. Not to exclude Gaara. His other support system along with Sasuke. Gaara could help him whenever he was upset. Naruto knew he would always have a shoulder to cry on as long as Gaara was around. The red head was about as quiet as Naruto.

Naruto learned that Gaara was like him he had a demon in him to. A racoon. He also killed millions of innocent people. Garra because of shukaku is sleep deprived. in other words. He is an insomniac. Mabey he has nightmares about what shukaku has done in the . Naruto has thoose nightmares somtimes. but Sasuke is always there to pull him back to reality. Which was hard to do when he dreams of kyuubi. the fox demon within him.

one thing is for sure Naruto is damn sure he can't tell Sasuke about this. He would loose what he couldn't deal without. He hurts just thinking about what it would be like to be without Sasuke. Without his air, life, soul. He was almost positive he would die from being deprived. Or. He feared he may kill himself. There was nothing to live for with out Sasuke.

________________________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow. That last part was kind of depressing. Stupid thing was I was listening to up beat song when I wrote everythin. Well up until the last few sentances. I started listening to thinking of you by katy perry. I love this sondg but it makes me want to cry. Oh well. Im making another soon. I covered...most of the past. And no ninja stuff just lettin ya kno. But I am trying to stick to the actual plot as well as I can tell me what you think? Sorry for any errors im lazy. now its 2:07 am im tired.


End file.
